Kitties, Kitties, Everywhere
by The-blackfirewolf
Summary: Basically cute stories involving kittens and the boys! Should be some humour and fluff going on. First chapter: Sam brings home a lost kitten, much to the misfortune of Dean. Second chapter: The continuing adventure of an annoying kitten and an unhappy Dean. This takes place in season 8, I think but no major spoilers! *Minor language but that's it, this is a happy story*
1. Dean, kittens need milk!

**Yo guys here's a quick, fluffy story for you guys. Little bit of language I think? Seriously nothing bad happens in this fic. Reviews are appreciated, harsh criticism accepted, and flames are thrown out the window! **

**I do not own Supernatural but if i did THE CHARACTERS MIGHT ACTUALLY GET A BREAK ONCE IN AWHILE.**

**Chapter 1: Dean, kittens need milk!**

"No, Sam."

Sam stood in the doorway of the crappy hotel room, a storm raging behind him and dripping wet. He peered at Dean with sad, puppy-dog eyes, his long hair hanging damply in his face. He shifted awkwardly, giving Dean a pleading look and said, "Please?"

"Sammy, I said no. Now get your ass in here, you're gonna catch a cold." Sam stepped farther into the room, closing the door behind him and slightly muting the continuing hurricane outside. He then stood there pathetically, dripping water all over the carpet and watching Dean, who was pretending to be busy.

"Dean?"asked Sam, staring daggers into his brother's back. Dean mumbled something that might have been a curse, straightened up, and turned to face his brother.

"What?" he growled roughly. Sam's only reply was to hold up the sodden kitten in his arms. The thing was barely bigger than Sam's enormous hands, with soft, ginger brown fur slicked down by the rain. It peered up with impossibly big eyes at Dean, casting him in a warm, lemon-yellow glow. It was trembling, maybe from cold, maybe from fear, maybe from both; neither brother knew. It opened its small mouth and gave the most pitiful mew that either hunter had ever heard, more of a squeak really. Dean could practically see Sam melt under that scrap of a cat, and he moaned to himself.

"For the last time, Sammy-" started Dean. Sam, however, interrupted his brother quickly. "Come on, Dean; he's just a little guy. I found him out in the trash and I couldn't just leave him there!"

"Sure you could of." grumbled Dean. Sam shot him a mega bitch-face, clearly disgusted by his brother's antics.

"What! You could of!" Dean said, raising up his hands and trying to defend himself.

"Please, Dean? Can't we just keep him for one night? I can't just throw him back out into the storm." said Sam, finally lowering his arm and slipping the tiny kitten back into the front pocket of his plaid shirt. Dean watched as the small creature slipped out of sight; and judging from the bump on his brother's chest, the kitten had curled up and gone to sleep. He glanced back up into Sam's hopeful eyes; he always had been a sucker for animals, constantly getting on Dad's bad side, dragging home stray mutts and trying to convince Dean to help him hide lost cats under their beds. That had never gone down well.

Dean sighed, rubbing his face with one hand and said crisply, "Fine, whatever Sammy." He turned away from the delighted grin on his brother's face, trying to hide his own smile. "But only one night. Tomorrow you take him to the shelter; the hunter's life is no life for some tiny-ass kitten. He'd probably get stepped on, if nothing else."

And that's how Dean found himself out in the pouring rain, barely able to see and getting drenched in the short time he was out of the Impla. Because Sammy had insisted that kittens need milk. And no, Sam could not go back out into the storm, he had a kitten to take care of. And of course Dean could never say no to his younger brother and those ridiculous puppy-dog eyes.

Puppy-dog eyes that worked magic.

Dean ran from the entrance of the store to the Impala, dripping wet in the short amount of time he was exposed to the storm and swearing loudly, all the while clutching the carton of milk.

Because Sammy wanted milk. For his kitten. That Dean was totally gonna get rid of tomorrow. And Sammy was gonna listen to him and get rid of it because his older brother had said so.

Dammit, Dean knew he was lying to himself.

All in all, he wasn't in the best of moods when he pulled back up to the one-star motel, taking a deep breath before again taking on the storm. He was drenched before he had even fully closed the door, sprinting up to their room's door and again swearing loudly above the wind when he realized Sam had locked the door in his absence. After fumbling with the key he managed to get it open and slumped into the room, wondering if he should just whip the carton of milk at Sam's head. However, he paused in the doorway, a grin slowly taking over his face.

Sprawled out on his bed was Sam, half covered by a blanket and still fully clothed. His wet hair was plastered back to the pillow and he was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Curled up on his chest, purring away, was the small brown kitten. It was now dry and insanely fluffy, looking kinda like a dustball that had been blown onto his brother and had stuck there. It opened one lemon coloured eye, searching Dean's gaze. It then again closed it's eyes, stretching and kneading it's tiny mitts on Sam's t-shirt contentedly.

Dean quietly closed the door and set the milk on the side; Sammy's kitten would probably be hungry tomorrow. He then stripped down and flopped down on his own bed, once again grinning at his younger brother (and the kitten) sleeping, before flicking off the light and rolling over to sleep.

**Inspiration for this came when me and one of my friends were talking about supernatural and I said, "What if Sam brought home a kitten and Dean was like no but then Sam and the kitten gave him puppy dog eyes so he goes out to get milk for the kitten and comes back to find Sam and the kitten already asleep?" Tell me if you guys want more, I'm always open to suggestions. Oh and sorry about Guardian if any of those readers are reading this. *slinks away guiltily***


	2. Get off of me!

**Whoa look guys I made a sequel! Cool right? You want to review, right? Anyways, this is not beta read so all the mistakes are mine (there are probably a few since my spell-check on my computer isn't working). And this is dedicated to the lovely doyleshuny ****for her wonderful review and messages! And thanks for the name, I think it really fits! ;)**

**Oh and I wrote this all in one sitting so it may be weird. Whatever, at least I wrote for once. Amazing isn't it? I surprised myself. Plus I nearly died from cuteness overload. The thought of Sam with a kitten in the front pocket of his shirt just kills me. Maybe I'll post some of my fanart on my tumblr. Would you guys like to see that? Anywho, enjoy this chap!**

**And because I don't usually say it: I don't own Supernatural. Please oh please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 2: Get off of me!**

Dean grumbled happily under the blanket, snuggling deeper into the soft folds of fabric and sighing. He could hear rain pounding outside and it left him feeling peaceful. He and Sam had just finished a case, which had ended with Sam spraining his ankle. They had decided last night to stay put for a few days, rest up a bit since the weather had been so awful, and also because Dean thought they deserved a little break. It wasn't often he got to sleep in.

Dean felt himself slipping back into sleep, listening to the muted hum of the tv playing in the corner and the rain tapping overhead. Then he felt something breathe lightly on his face. He slowly opened his eyes.

_Mew?_

Dean blinked at the hypnotizing yellow eyes staring back into his eyes, Sam's kitten sitting on the bed in front of his face. The kitten leaned forward even more so Dean went cross-eyed trying to see its entire face. Then, it reached out and bit him on the nose.

Dean gave a small yell and jerked back, shoving the kitten away with one hand. Too late, the kitten had already dodged his hand and leaped over Dean onto his right side. Dean turned over onto his back and instantly the kitten climbed up him and onto his chest.

"Get off of me!" grunted Dean, inhaling cat hair and fumbling with the blanket. The kitten just sank in his claws and refused to move. Eventually Dean managed to extract his hand from under the covers and grabbed the cat's scruff, attempting to pull him off.

"Off!" yelled Dean. The kitten clung determinedly as Dean yanked and pulled, the kitten's claws ripping bigger holes into his t-shirt. It glared at Dean with its intense lemon coloured eyes, whipping its tail back and forth in agitation. By now Dean's eyes were getting itchy and his nose was going numb, the hair seeming to fly straight into his face. He gave a sneeze, letting go of the kitten to rub his face. Usually he didn't get allergic reactions to the kitten but with it crawling all over him...

Dean sneezed again and the kitten settled itself more comfortably on Dean's chest, still glaring at him with half-closed eyes. The ginger hairs floated like dust in the air, clogging Dean's throat.

"Sam! Sammy, get in here!" shouted Dean hoarsely. There was a bang and the sound of a shower being shut off. Then Dean heard a silence followed by wet footsteps. The door to the bathroom opened and Sam stuck his head out, wrapping a towel around his naked torso.

"Yeah?" he asked, confused.

"Get this stupid thing off of me!" snapped Dean, sneezing again. Sam blinked and got the expression on his face that meant he was trying not to laugh. Dean growled at that and started to say, "Sammy, I swear to god-"

Stifling laughter, Sam walked over and grabbed the kitten by the scruff, gently lifting him off of Dean. The kitten reluctantly released his grip and allowed himself to be pulled up into Sam's arms. Once there, he started to purr loudly, rubbing his cheek along Sam's shoulder. Sam grinned and cooed softly to him, "Awww, Jax, is Dean being mean again?"

"Me! I'm not being mean! It's that stupid furball that's being mean!" stuttered Dean angrily, sitting up and rubbing his nose, glaring at his younger brother and his cat.

"Dean, you sound like you're five." said Sam, stroking his cat.

"Me?! Acting like I'm five! You- I'm... No, I'm not!" Dean snapped back.

"Definably five." said Sam, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The kitten gave a small meow that made Sam break down and laugh.

"At least I didn't name the stupid thing "Jack." That's so original."

"It's _Jax._ As in J-A-X." stressed Sam. Dean threw his arms into the air and exclaimed, "What's the difference?"

But Sam had turned away and ignored Dean, whispering something to the kitten and rubbing his tummy. Dean grumbled and slouched down back under the covers.

"I thought I said one night." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah, and I ignored you." he heard Sam call back from the bathroom. Damn, he had heard him. Dean flipped back over and called, "Didn't I say the hunter's life isn't for a kitten? He's going to get killed, or worse, get us killed!" Sam exited the bathroom, this time dressed in jeans and a plaid button-down shirt, the kitten peeking out of the front pocket. Sam limped over to his bed and flopped down, careful to not harm Jax. He turned to his brother and gave him pleading eyes.

"Jax can just stay in the hotel rooms until we get back from our hunts."

"Oh? And what happens if something supernatural shows up? Or we get the law on our tails and don't have time to pack up? Besides that, no hotel will let a cat into it and eventually someone would notice if we snuck a cat in."

"He's still a kitten." said Sam, biting his lip and stroking Jax's head. Dean waved a hand and said, because he hated seeing Sammy look so depressed, "Hey, I'm not trying to be a bummer but I'm trying to get what's best for Jax. Do you really think we can just drag him around everywhere? Like you say, he's just a kitten." Sam nodded sadly, still petting Jax who appeared to have once again just gone to sleep in Sam's pocket.

Dean sighed and looked out the window into the pouring rain, yawning tiredly. Then he turned and saw to some alarm, Sam's eyes looking misty.

"Hey, remember that time in Texas? When we were kids?" said Dean softly. Sam looked up and shook his head, gulping a little.

"You were about ten and Dad was working a case when you came home with this old, beat-up tomcat. God, you wanted a pet so badly. And I said, no Sam, Dad would never let you keep it, you should get rid of it before he gets home." Dean smiled at the memory and continued, "Of course, you didn't listen to me, tried to hide the thing under your bed, like we wouldn't notice." By now Sam had started to smile and Dean grinned as well.

"Yeah and when Dad came home he heard it meow and boy, he shot up so fast, he almost fell over." laughed Sam, "He thought it was some monster cat trying to eat me." Dean chuckled at that.

"Man, he was mad, not only at you for dragging the stupid thing home, but also because then it puked all over the floor." Sam laughed and said, "I had forgotten that!" Dean chuckled with amusement, until Sam's laughter had subsided. Then he smiled at his younger brother and said, "We'll work through this Sam. We'll find a way for you to keep this cat." Sam glanced at Dean and said, "Thanks, that means a lot, really." Dean nodded.

"But if he ever pukes, you're cleaning it up." said Dean, getting up and nudging Sam on his way to the bathroom. He could hear Sam laugh and a grin once again tugged at the corner of his lips.

And as it was, almost a week later they discovered the old bunker which quickly became their new home, and also Jax's. Now they could leave on cases without fear, Sam having set up a feeder to supply the kitten with plenty of fresh water and kibble, along with a litter box.

And personally, Dean was glad that for once, something seemed to have worked out.

**Yeah, sucky ending. Oh well. Review please! Any ideas are greatly appreciated, flames are not. Have a nice night (or day, depending on where ever the hell you are).**


	3. Poor kitty is cold

**Wow a third update, I know in only a few days, it's freaking AMAZING. No seriously it's weird how quick I wrote this out. Although I actually don't like it at all but hey I'm too lazy to add to it soooo yeah this is what you get. Enjoy this third chapter and huge thanks to the people who reviewed (all what? 4 of you? You're amazing).**

**And I don't own Supernatural please don't sue me I'm broke!**

**Chapter 3: Poor kitty is cold**

"Sam? What's that?" asked Dean, strolling into the kitchen of the bunker. Sam set the bag of grocers on the counter, and rummaged in it, before pulling out a small, blue wool sweater. Dean leaned across the counter and tugged it out of Sam's hands, inspecting it.

"What's this?" he repeated, looking up interestedly. Sam had turned away and was putting things away in the cabinets slowly.

"Sam?" prompted Dean.

"It's a sweater, for Jax. I think he gets cold in here." said Sam, turning around and pulling it out of Dean's hands, blushing slightly. Dean grinned in amusement and just shook his head. Just then, Jax came flying into the room and bounded up onto a chair and then onto the counter. With a joyful meow he leaped up on Sam's shoulder, apparently thrilled to see him again even though his master had only been gone an hour, shopping.

Sam laughed and rubbed the purring kitten's head, continuing to put away supplies and humming happily to himself. Dean smiled, watching his younger brother, and got up to make himself some coffee. It was nice to see Sam so happy.

Sam finally finished and pulled Jax off of his shoulder and set him down on the counter. He struggled to get the kitten to sit still while Dean smirked and watched from across the kitchen, sipping his fresh made coffee. Finally he heaved himself up, and setting his coffee down, went over to help his brother. Sam shot him a relieved glance as Dean grabbed the kitten and made it sit.

"Ok, Jax, here you go." said Sam, pulling the sweater over Jax's head and fitting his legs into it. He then let go of the kitten, who instantly jumped back onto Sam's shoulder. Dean couldn't help but laugh at his big and bad hunter brother who now seemed to have a kitten in a sweater sitting on his head.

"Nice hat, Sam. It goes nicely with the plaid." smirked Dean, picking his coffee back up.

"Shove it, Dean." retorted Sam, although with no heat. He reached up and plucked Jax from his perch on top of Sam's head, settling him safely on his shoulder again. Jax just purred and rubbed his cheek along the young hunter's neck, snuggled into his too-big sweater.

"You'll grow into it." said Sam, "And now you won't get cold at night."

"How do you know he gets cold at night?" asked Dean. Sam blushed and mumbled something under his breathe, stroking Jax's head.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear that." asked Dean, grinning. The tips of Sam's ears were red and he repeated, "Each night he crawls into my pants to get warm." Then he hurried down the hall, Dean's roaring laugh following him so he too couldn't help but smile.

**Read, review, ideas, you guys know the drill.**


	4. The mighty tiger

**Yo guys, I'm back! Here's a new chapter to you. It didn't come out the way I imagined but... *shrugs* At least you got an update. Praise the skies!**

**Once again: I don't own Supernatural, because if I did there would be happiness instead of endless pain.**

**Chapter 4: The mighty tiger**

He slowly rolled over, stretching sleepily. It was so warm and soft. He could lay here forever and ever and ever and- Did he hear something? He very slowly peeked an eye open, scanning his surroundings. He heard a loud clang, like that of a heavy, metal door swinging closed. There was scuffling noises then the sound of muffled voices and muted footsteps. He quickly shut his eyes. The sound of the footsteps went right by him, pausing for a second before continuing out of the room.

Banging sounds started in the next room, and he swiftly got to his feet, hopping off of the couch and sneaking hurriedly after the voices. They got gradually louder as he tip-toed across the floor and he craned his head to peek around the corner of the faded wall and into the kitchen, painted a horrible yellow colour and smelling strongly of salt, gunpowder, and popcorn. The was a particularly loud slam of a cabinet door being closed and he jerked his head back. When nothing else happened he carefully peered back into the room.

His eyes widened as he took in his prey, watching him with extreme care, and wiggling his backside excitedly. He listened to the voices of the two men, one tone softer and younger while the other was rough and deep. Edging even more into the room he wondered if they had seen him. They hadn't glanced down at his approach and they hadn't paused in their conversation, continuing to chat idly and stuff things into cabinets with giant crashes and bangs.

His tail flipped backwards and he crouched down, wiggling into position. He felt the soft fabric slid smoothly over his sleek fur and angled himself forward towards his prey. Through half closed eyes he waited, tense, until the moment he had been waiting for happened. His enemy turned his back from him.

Instantly he pounced, bounding in a few steps across the cool tile and launching himself at the man in front of him.

XXXXX

Dean gave a roar, dropping the bag he was holding as a ginger blur shot up his leg, sharp claws digging through his jeans and into his leg painfully. He hopped around, desperately trying to get it off of him and howling the whole time. Sam was doubled up over the counter-top, practically crying with laughter, tears springing from his eyes.

"Sam, get this effing thing off of me!" yelled Dean as the small cat avoided his grabbing hands and scrabbled over the older hunter's shoulder. Sam, the idiot, was still leaning over the counter, laughing at his big brother's predicament.

"SAM!" he shouted angrily. Sam was still laughing as he stumbled over to his wildly dancing brother. He took a moment to catch his breath before shooting a hand forward to grab the small kitten by the collar of his tiny, blue sweater. At Sam's touch the kitten slumped and the hunter gently pried him off of Dean's shirt. Dean grumbled under his breath and moodily smoothed his shirt, glaring at the pair in front of him.

"Control that stupid beast!" spat Dean at his younger brother.

"What, Jax?" said Sam innocently, "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That thing is out to get me, I swear!" exclaimed Dean making Sam shake with suppressed laughter. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, most probably something angry and/or sarcastic, when Sam held up the kitten right to Dean's face.

The kitten gazed at him innocently with its wide, yellow eyes then started to purr, reaching out and giving the tip of Dean's nose a lick. Dean gave a sputter and rubbed his nose, punching Sam lightly on the arm as the young hunter shook with more laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Sammy." grunted Dean. Sam set the kitten down on his shoulder, the small creature still purring in happiness. It balanced there, the soft material of the sweater rubbing gently on Sam's neck.

"Can't handle a kitten, Dean?" grinned Sam.

XXXXX

Jax purred happily, balancing on his Sam. Sam was good, he was warm and gentle with a soft, kind voice the kitten loved. He purred even louder at the second man, Dean. Dean was good too. He was gruffer than his Sam but never attempted to hurt him and secretly in the morning he would slip Jax a bit of cream in a bowl.

Cream was good. It was smooth and warm and reminded Jax of Home and comfort. He kneaded his paws on his Sam's shoulders, knowing how the man liked that, and wrapped his tail around his body, swaying from the movements that Sam made.

Dean grumbled something at Sam but Jax wasn't worried; he knew the differences of when his masters fought and right now Dean was in a playful mood. Maybe later he would give him some cream!

But until then the kitten was tired and Sam lowered the kitten from his joyful perch down to the couch in the other room, cooing soft words and rubbing his head, smoothing down the ginger-brown fur. Tucked safely in the folds of his over-sized sweater, Jax was soon asleep.

**Hate the ending but what else is new? Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed. Or something. That's enough writing for me for one day (pathetic, I know). Please review, favourite, ideas, basically anything is nice. Till next time then.**


	5. Castiel's kitten company

**Alright, I finally got Cas in there! Longest chapter yet for this story too! So yeah, kinda a break from Jax 'cause I'm a sucker for just having piles of animals. Anyways, I'll put more info at the bottom. For now, read on!**

**Quick note: Could be considered slight Destiel or just friendship. Depends on how your mind works I guess.**

**I don't own Supernatural, although maybe I'll meet the actors some day... That would be a dream come true...**

**Chapter 5: Castiel's Kitten Company**

Dean was sleeping quite peacefully when there was a whooshing sound right next to him and then someone poking his side. He grudgingly opened his eyes, thinking it was Sam come to wake him to go on a hunt or something. So he was surprised when only inches from his face was the face of a certain angel, his hair dripping with water.

"Hello Dean." said Castiel, staring intently at Dean with his sky blue eyes.

"Cas, give me some space." growled Dean, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have something that requires your attention." And with that, the angel disappeared in another whoosh of feathers. Dean blinked and considered going back to bed but decided against it. He would have to be getting up soon anyway, might as well get an early start.

With a groan he climbed out of his warm bed, quickly throwing on his robe so the slight nip in the bunker's air didn't persuade him to crawl back under the covers. Yawning, he strode out of his darkened room and down the hall. He wandered into the kitchen, following the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and smiling when he saw his younger brother.

Sam, of course, was already up and dressed, sipping coffee out of a chipped mug and typing away on his laptop. The ever present Jax sat happily on the man's shoulder, chirping away in high pitched meows and nibbling on the ends of Sam's long, curly locks. Dean gave a snort. He seriously needed to have a talk with Sam about getting a haircut...

Sam looked up and gave a small smile as Dean came in, a mouth full of coffee preventing him from saying anything. When he finally swallowed he turned in his chair, grinning at Dean and said, "You're up early this morning."

"Yeah, well, I was woken up by a certain angel of the lord." grumbled Dean, searching the cabinets for his own mug. Damn, that coffee smelled good!

Sam furrowed his brow. "Cas? You were woken up by Cas?"

"Yes, he was." Both hunters jumped slightly at the voice in the doorway, Sam spilling a bit of coffee on the table and jerking hard enough that Jax was thrown off balance and tumbled down from Sam's shoulder.

"Jesus Cas, we've talked about this, no sneaking up on us!" said Dean, scowling and tossing an old rag to Sam to clean up the spill.

"My apologies, Dean. But I believe I have an urgent situation that you need to be made aware." said Castiel, cocking his head to the side and peering at the two hunters, water dripping off of him and onto the floor.

"What is it, Cas?" asked Sam, picking a mewing Jax off of the floor and setting him back onto his shoulder where the kitten snuggled into the neck of his master.

"Follow me." Castiel turned and headed into the living room, leaving a trail of water behind him. The two hunters exchanged looks, where Sam shrugged and got up, being careful not to knock Jax over again. Dean sighed and finished getting his coffee, trailing after his younger brother down into the open room.

"Oh no, Cas, what the hell? Dean is gonna be pissed." he heard Sam say to the angel. Frowning, Dean picked up the pace, entering the room and freezing at the sight in front of him.

There was Sam, with Jax balancing on his shoulder as the man rubbed his forehead with one hand and held his mug with the other. Then there was Cas, standing next to the hunter and still dripping water everywhere, holding a sagging cardboard box with the words "Free Kittens" written in smudged ink on the side. And peeking over the side of the box were four kittens, soaked to the bone and peering over the box with wide eyes.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no. I know where this is going and I say no." said Dean, pointing at Cas and Sam. "It is not happening."

"What is not happening?" asked Castiel, confused. He looked between Sam and Dean, baffled at the older hunter now giving the younger a heated look. Sam ran his hand through his hair, setting his mug down on a side table and said, "Where did you get the kittens, Cas?"

"I discovered them not far out of town, abandoned on the side of the road. I could not leave them there. I thought Dean may know what to do." explained Castiel.

"And it was raining?" asked Sam. Castiel blinked at Sam in confusion before saying, "Yes, it was."

Sam nodded and said in a calculating voice, "That would explain why you're dripping water everywhere, and why the kittens are soaked." Tired of listening, Dean finally exploded.

"Well, why are they even here? Just go and drop them off at an animal shelter or something!" Sam gave him an acid look and Castiel looked a cross between confused and hurt, instantly making Dean feel guilty.

"Y-yes, of course. W-why didn't I think of that?" mumbled Cas, looking broken-hearted. "I just thought, prehaps..." The angel trailed off in sadness.

Dean rubbed his forehead and said, "Look, sorry man, it's just,_ kittens? Really?_" Cas gave a nod, apparently missing the sarcastic tone in Dean's voice.

"I knew Sam had recently acquired a kitten and when I found these, I thought maybe I could have one of my own." said the angel, his eyes sparkling.

"Four kittens is a lot of responsibility, Cas." said Sam gently. Cas gave a nod and said, "That is why I came here. I thought that you could help me care for these kittens, and allow them to live here." Sam smiled at him, ignoring Dean's grumbles.

"I guess that would mean you would have to move into the bunker; after all, they would be your kittens." stressed Sam. Cas seemed to think about that for a second then nodded. Both Sam and Castiel turned to Dean, looking at him for his approval.

Dean thought about it. It would be nice if Cas was around more, and in all honesty, he really didn't mind Jax. The little fur-ball certainly brightened up the place, and he made Sam happy so... What the hell?

"Fine, but they are your responsibility!" said Dean, throwing a mock glare at his brother and Cas.

"Of course, thank you, Dean." replied Cas gravely.

"Yeah, don't mention it." muttered Dean, turning and leaving the room, sipping coffee out of his cup.

There was a slightly awkward silence as the angel and Sam continued to stand there, not really sure what to do. Sam cleared his throat and said, "We have a spare room next to Dean's. You and your kittens can stay there." Cas gave a nod of appreciation at the hunter, readjusting his hold on the box he held.

Sam gave a sigh. "Well, let's go clean up those kittens." The angel followed Sam down to the bathroom, where Sam started up a small, warm bubble bath and searched the cupboards for towels. Cas set the box down on the counter beside a sink, looking around the large bathroom as he shut the door.

"What are you gonna name them?" asked Sam, plucking Jax off of his shoulder and setting him down on the counter next to the box. Jax didn't mind water but Sam didn't want him falling off of his shoulder as he worked. And he also didn't want the kitten to get his sweater all wet.

"What?" asked Castiel, bemused by Sam's question.

"What are you going to name them? The kittens, I mean." said Sam, rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt. Cas frowned and thought hard about that.

"What if they already have names?" he asked the young hunter. Sam shook his head and replied jokingly, "Well, why don't you ask them?" Castiel gave a thoughtful nod and said, "Yes, that is a good idea."

The angel turned to the box and asked, "What are your names?" Sam shook his head and said, "You can speak to cats?"

"Why yes, they are one of God's creatures and therefore can speak." said Cas, looking confused that Sam didn't know this. Sam just shook his head again, shutting off the water and checking its temperature.

"OK, its ready." he said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"They say they have no names." interrupted Cas, peering intently at the kittens who were, as far as Sam was concerned, silent.

Rolling his eyes Sam said, "Guess you'll have to name them then. Now hand me one and grab one yourself, they need a bath."

Castiel quickly shrugged out of his trench-coat before carefully picking up two of the kittens from the box, handing one off to Sam and kneeling down next to the tub like the young hunter was doing.

There was no sound aside from the rumbling purr of Jax sitting on the counter, happily swatting Dean's toothbrush around, and the splashes as Sam and Cas washed the poor, mud-streaked, mewling kittens.

"Aurantiaco." announced Castiel suddenly.

"What?" asked Sam, confused. The angel picked up the kitten he had been washing and swiftly wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

"That shall be the kittens name." explained the angel, very gently rubbing the small, crying kitten dry. The kitten, now named Aurantiaco, was a soft tabby orange, with white "socks" and a white mask on his face. He had wide yellow eyes and sleek fur, just like Jax. Sam grinned, translating the Latin word "aurantiaco" into English, which was "orange."

"Fitting." said Sam, still smiling. The angel looked quite proud of himself and finished drying Aurantiaco in the towel. He then let the kitten go, where it wandered around the bathroom, pausing to sniff at the door and licking its damp fur back into place.

"And this one?" asked Sam, finished washing and drying his own kitten and holding it up for Cas to see. It was different than Aurantiaco, because it was a Siamese compared to a tabby. It had sleek tan fur with brown ears and paws and bright blue eyes.

Without a second of pause Cas said, "Elegantia."

"Elegance." translated Sam, nodding his approval. The small Siamese female did have a sort of elegance, even when her fur was sticking up in spikes from her bath.

Sam stood and got the third kitten from the box, identical to Aurantiaco except that he was grey with darker grey stripes. Wordlessly, Sam held him up. Again, Castiel's response came almost instantly.

"Cinereo. Latin for grey." said Castiel with a nod. Sam gave a grin and kneeled back down, setting Cinereo into the soapy water, softly stroking the mud out of his short hair.

"And the last one?" asked Sam, looking up from bathing Cinereo. The angel plucked the last kitten from the box.

This one was also different, not a tabby like Aurantiaco or Cinereo nor a Siamese like Elegantia, but a long-haired, brown Maine Coon. She had pale yellow eyes that reflected the light, and she was the tiniest of all the kittens. Cas held her up and studied her keenly, squinting his eyes thoughtfully.

"Athena." he decided, leaning down to set her down next to the grey kitten being washed by Sam. The man scrunched up his forehead, thinking.

"Greek goddess of wisdom and justice, and not a complicated Latin name." he said. Cas nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Sam shot the angel a smile, and being finished washing and drying kittens, stood up. "I'll go get another box for them to sleep in." Sam then left the room, Jax leaping back onto his shoulder as he passed the counter-top and closing the door as he went so none of the kittens escaped out of the room.

XXXXX

Dean looked up at a small knock on his door, setting down the magazine he was reading when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Cas. Whattya want?" he asked, sitting up. Cas entered without a word and set a new box down on Dean's bed, filled to the brim with blankets.

"I thought prehaps you would like to meet my kittens." Castiel waited for an answer and Dean couldn't say no to the proud, happy look in the angel's eyes. With a sigh he waved his hand for him to continue. Cas gave him a smile then gently reached in the box, pulling out an orange kitten.

"Aurantiaco." he said,setting him down on the bed. "And his brother, Cinereo." Out came the grey kitten, set down next to his brother. Both kittens rolled around on the edge of Dean's blanket, emitting tiny squeaks of happiness. "And this is Athena and Elegantia." said the angel, plopping the last two down onto the bed. Dean gave a grunt.

"What's with the weird names, man? You can barely pronounce them. What is that, Latin?" he asked. Castiel scrunched his brow and said, "Yes, and Sam also said they were complicated names."

Not liking the displeased look on Castiel's face, Dean got to his feet and rummaged in a drawer of his dresser, looking for something. Finally he found what he was looking for and hopped back onto the bed, careful to avoid squashing the pile of kittens.

"Here," he said, scribbling on a scrap of paper with a blue pen, "These are how you spell the names, right?" Cas looked at the paper, where the three names of Latin were displayed in Dean's messy handwriting. He gave a nod.

"OK," said Dean, "Why don't we just pronounce these names in the English tongue. You know, instead of "Au-ran-te-a-go," we can call him "Au-ran-ta-co." Less of a Latin flair, if you know what I mean."

Cas frowned for a minute then agreed, making Dean give a happy smirk. "Good, then get the little beasts off of my bed."

And for once, Cas understood Dean's sarcasm.

**Sorry if that was confusing I tried to make it as simple as possible. And I hate the ending but what can I say? You guys are probably used to me saying that by now (but I really, really suck at endings). So, ideas, suggestions, criticism? I'd love to know! **

**Oh, and news guys, news! I've started a fanart page on my tumblr blog. Go there and you can click on the page that says "Fanart" and see all my own drawings for my stories (or other pictures that inspired my stories). I'd suggest taking a look at it. (I'll put the link also on my profile).**

**P.S. I based Cas's kittens after a picture online, I'll add it to my fanart page so you guys can see it. Anyways, that's all for now, have a great day or night!**


End file.
